The Cosmic Master
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: So, first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so I apollogize for any OOC-ness encountered, and this will follow canon. Also, this is my third self-insert. Also, rated T for various things, including swearing Updates depend on how many reviews I get, any flames will be given to Natsu to eat.


The Cosmic Master

Ok, new story, but this time, there is no Twilight Sparkle, no Princess Celestia, no ponies in general. No, this time it is a self insert for a show that has recently come to my attention, Fairy Tail. Which I will not lie in saying is freaking hilarious, now, enough from me, I'm going to get this thing started. Also, excuse any lengthy chapters and OOC-ness on my part. I haven't watched the show much; also, I won't nerf the cosmic magic. It's supposed to be OP.

Chapter 1: New World? Huh, Looks like I'm Settling In.

'Oww….what happened? Last I remember was, well, I was playing one of my favorite games, Skyrim I guess… when all of a sudden there was this bright light… and the next thing I know, everything goes black. So anyways like I said, where am I? It looks like some sort of… dark alley. Huh, what is with all the commotion?'

I thought to myself as usual, it was a bad habit I got into recently, but with rarely talking a lot, it's a habit I can't help. Now, looking out of this alley and… why do I feel like this is all familiar? I step out into the sunlight not noticing the girl I stepped into the path of until I was slammed into, sending me to the pavement… again. "Ow! Try to watch where you're going next time." I said, she looked around a little and she spotted me. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I was running to see the salamander that's in town and I just bumped into you I guess."

I chuckled lightly. "Hey no big deal, I just woke up in that alley over there with no recollection of how I got here, just some bright light before darkness, anyways my name's Adam, what about you?" I asked her. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, very nice to meet you, like I said I'm sorry about what happened." I smiled slightly. "Like I said, no sweat, now, how about we check out what the hell's going on and why every girl here was rushing for some place."

She nodded, I figured I knew a way that was much faster, so I mentally scouted out the fastest path even if I didn't know the city, before I started climbing to the rooftops rapidly before running towards where the crowd was headed, jumping over the gaps when I could, occasionally I would have to grip a fire escape or jump over an A.C. unit, I stopped when I saw a bunch of girls surrounding some guy in a dark cloak.

"Huh, so that's what's going on, he doesn't look like he would be a… what did Lucy say it was? I think she said it was a salamander? I don't even have a damn idea what she was talking about." I said to myself, I figured that whatever he was doing would have to be put down, so I jumped from the top of the building focusing on something I did with my suit, and before I knew it, leather-like wings spread between my arms and my torso as well as my legs, allowing me to glide towards him.

"HEY! YOU!" I shouted. He looked up just in time to see me land and roll forwards coming out in a stance, both combat knives I had with me drawn. "Look pal, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but I will be putting a stop to it." I said.

I heard shouting and turned towards it, a boy with…pink hair? Shouting the name of someone, whoever it was I didn't know. The guy we encountered turned back to Lucy. "Is it fairy tail you wish to join?" he asked, she nodded. "If you come to my yacht later on, I can help you get into Fairy Tail." He said, she nodded, something felt off though, and who the heck is fairy tail?

"Lucy, I'm going to tail this guy, I don't trust him." I silently whispered, she nodded in understanding, I focused on my suits abilities and I saw the color fade, the tell-tale sign of my cloaking rune's effect kicking in.

I moved out of range, and began to tail my target.

End, Chapter 1

Ok, first time writing fairy tail stuff, I'm going to go ahead and say this wont fully follow the canon except in some places, and they won't be de-spotlighted, also, my character in the story will have several forms and such, as well as numerous magic types, as well as skill in enchantments, which is what his armor has, anyways, until next time. StormingIsraphel is signing off.


End file.
